A Wizards  Christmas Eve
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Harry is feeling spiritless for Christmas Eve and he along with Hermione and Ron take a walk outside..Snape finds and  'volunteers' them to help him with a special mission since his regular helpers are sick.   Albus,Minerva and Old Saint Nicholas
1. Christmas Eve

**A Wizards Christmas Eve **

"Oh yay, its Christmas Eve." said Harry dispiritedly. "I don't know about you two but I just don't feel the Christmas spirit this year, It feels so...flat I guess you could say." He was sitting in the squashy red and gold trimmed chair that was sitting closest to the brightly crackling fire in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Harry, mate I know that you have had few reasons to enjoy Christmas as you were growing up with the Dursleys, but you are at Hogwarts and I know you love the way they celebrate Christmas with all the caroling, decorations and the Christmas feast." Ron licked his lips in anticipation.

Hermione raised her head from the ever present book she was reading and studied Harry's downcast face with concern. She closed her book and got up from the study table and suggested "lets go outside and take a walk, maybe that will cheer you up a little."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know but a bit a fresh air might help." He slid off the bench. Hermione slipped up to her room and dropped off her book as she picked up her warm winter cloak. When she came back down the boys were already dressed in their winter cloaks and had their red and gold Gryffindor scarves hanging around their necks.

The Portrait of the Fat Lady wished them a cheery Merry Christmas as they left the dormitory and walked away down the corridor. Harry wasn't paying much attention as they walked by the Gargoyles that guarded the entrance to the Headmasters Tower when they overheard Professor Minerva McGonagall and the surly potions Master Severus Snape talking or rather McGonagall talking.

"But Severus you always want to hide from participating in Hogwarts Christmas celebrations, It wouldn't hurt for you to at least make an appearance at the feast, after all if anybody needs some cheer its you." McGonagall said as they spotted the trio. Snape sneered and ignored them and then strode off. McGonagall stopped and her sharp eyes took note of their clothing as she spoke to them. "Merry Christmas Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr Weasley. I see you are planning to go outside." Her eyebrow rose as she noticed the listlessness in Harry's movements.

"Yes Professor, Harry was feeling a little dull and we thought he could benefit from some fresh outdoor air," said Hermione quickly as Harry gave the Transfiguration Professor a watery grin.

"Be careful then as it is extra cold out and if you don't feel better by the time you come back Mr Potter, please go see Madame Pomfrey for some pepper-up potion all right?" She said with concern in her voice.

"Yes I will, thank you." said Harry as they walked away and McGonagall frowned slightly as she watched them disappearing down the staircase. She sighed as she continued on to the Gargoyles to check in with the Headmaster.

Meanwhile Professor Snape was moving swiftly down to his quarters where he retrieved an outfit that if somebody had looked closely at it would wonder what was up with the surly Potions master. He slipped silently out of his quarters after checking for any unwanted students wandering around the corridor. He packed the outfit into his robe pocket after shrinking it and snuck past the portraits that lined the walls. The Bloody Baron watched the dark haired wizard leaving with great puzzlement as he held Peeves back from playing one of his infernal tricks.

"Hold it Peeves, just what is Snape up to sneaking about on Christmas Eve?" The Bloody Baron floated up through the ceiling to where he could observe the Head of Slytherin House come out of the Dungeons. He noticed the trio coming from the other direction toward the Entrance Hall and the Oak double front doors.

Severus Snape growled to himself as he spotted Harry and his two companions who also saw him and stopped and stared at the piece of green coloured material that was slipping out of the Surly Potions Masters pocket. Snape noticed where they were gazing and shoved the offending article further into his pocket.

"Why aren't you three headed to the Great Hall for the Christmas Eve feast?" he snarled and glowered at them.

"We were going to go outside for fresh air sir." Hermione said respectfully as he was still a Professor after all. The boys gritted their teeth and kept silent as they didn't wish to give him any reasons for taking any points away, especially on Christmas Eve.

"HMMF." Snape cleared his throat as he stared at the three Griffindors, who suddenly felt a cold chill go up their backs as he smirked and said "Well, its fresh air you three want eh? Well then you can come with me. I could use a few helpers tonight." He looked at the portrait that guarded the front entrance and said "Pass this message to Dumbledore, I have found three new helpers and he needn't worry. Everything else is prepared."

The man in the portrait nodded, saluted then vanished from his frame as Snape turned to look at the trio who was looking at each other in confusion as he motioned for them to follow him. They left the castle through the large oak doors and down towards the gates where he ordered them to take the portkey and it would take them to the destination where he would meet them.

The Bloody Baron was surprised to say the least to observe this scene as everyone knew how much Snape hated Griffindors. He drifted off to try and find Sir Nickolas the Griffindor Ghost.

Meanwhile McGonagall and Dumbledore were having a Christmas eggnog together before heading down to the Great Hall.

"Albus, honestly Snape is so impossible especially around Christmas. Just what is this mission he has to do, especially tonight?"

Albus Dumbledore took a sip of his drink before answering. "Well Minerva you wouldn't believe me anyway but..."

"Headmaster." said the portrait of Dexter Fortescue "Professor Snape has sent a message to say he has found his helpers and you needn't worry."

Albus beamed as he acknowledged the message. "Good, May he be able to complete his mission before morning."

"What Mission?" asked McGonagall who was unable to contain her immense curiosity. "And why does he need helpers?"

The Portraits of Dilys Derwent, Everard Proudfoot , Armado Dippet and Phineas Nigellus Black all laughed merrily which shocked the transformation Professor, who asked in confusion "Did I say something funny?"

"No Minerva you have just stumbled on one of our dour Potion Masters greatest secrets by being here."said Dumbledore. "It wouldn't do to let him find out you know as I am actually the only one who does...besides the portraits that is.

Professor McGonagalls eyes narrowed as she leaned forward and she said in a low tight voice, "Please Albus, spit it out. Just what are you babbling on about."

"Well it is the night before Christmas you know Minerva. Santa Claus will be delivering his gifts around the world."

"_ALBUS! SEVERUS SNAPE IS NOT SANTA CLAUS_." she yelled in exasperation. '_DON'T TRY TO TELL ME SUCH A RIDICULAS STORY.' _

Albus raised his hands in front of himself as if to protect himself, "Honest Minerva let me Explain everything before you dig your claws into me."

"You know I won't do that but its preposterous to think of Snape as Santa Claus." McGonagall snapped back at him.

"Well not exactly." Albus' baby blue eyes twinkled madly as he chuckled and started to explain to Minerva who was looking a little miffed with him. "It's like this Severus has taken over..."

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Ouch, that hurt." yelped Ron as he tumbled down into a large bank of snow that had a large red stripped pole sticking out of it.

"Y-y-your telling mm-m-e. I-Its C-O-L-D out he-e-ere." stuttered Harry who was feeling the chill wind biting through his winter robe.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her shivering body and through chattering teeth she said. "S-s-s-so wh-where ar-r-r-re w-w-w-we?" Her eyes grew wide with shock as she looked up to the top of the large red stripped pole "N-N-Nor-th P-P-Pole?"

"Yes Miss Granger, It is the North Pole and if you three will follow me you shall find warmth, food and possibly something more appropriate to wear while assisting me." a familiar cold sounding voice said close by. "Well are you coming or are you wanting to freeze to death? Not that it matters to me but its your own choice."

Harry and Hermione pulled Ron up and after shaking the snow off they followed the dark back of the fast moving Potions Master who had magically made a warm path for them to follow him to a large brightly coloured Victorian looking home that looked warm and cheerful with lights beaconing from candles that were flickering in the windows and wood smoke was moving lazily out of its chimney and disappearing into the sky filled with snow clouds above.

He glowered back at them as the door opened and he stepped inside.

"Just what is going on." hissed Hermione as she reached the door with the two boys.

"I don't know but I think I am hallucinating." said Harry as his jaw dropped and he gaped at the scene before him.

Ron was muttering to himself, "I am just having a dream, I will wake up any time." He pinched himself hard and yelped as the blood started to trickle from the back of his hand. "Well, um... I'm not asleep."

"Of course you aren't asleep Children" said a large rolly polly man with red fleshy cheeks and a large bushy beard that rivaled Dumbledores. His bright blue eyes looked to have teeny tiny snowflakes that twinkled merrily and he said. "Well sit down by the fire and dry off, It has been quite some time since I have had new visitors from the Magical community. You came with young Severus I take it." The man ignored the startled looks he got from the three teens and motioned to some thickly padded chairs and couches that were sitting near the large fireplace. He glanced over their outfits as he continued. "Good thing too, he could use some help as his normal crew are sick. Fortunately Madame Pomfrey is an excellent medi-nurse and they will feel better by tomorrow. But then it would be too late."

The trio looked at each other as they tried to think of who he would be referring to and then they remembered hearing that there was several Slytheryns with flu like symptoms in the Hospital wing back in Hogwarts.

Snape was all ready sitting in a stern looking straight backed leather chair and warming his feet as some elves were cheerfully serving him some Christmas treats. He was looking at a thick scroll carefully and chewing on a peppermint stick thoughtfully.

"Don't worry my boy." said the jolly man as he guided his three new guests to the chairs and sat down himself in a large roomy chair and said to Severus. "We will have the toys ready shortly for delivery, my Elves have been especially busy making sure that the shipment for your world is exactly right."

"Thank you Nicholas I appreciate it." said Snape shortly. His surliness didn't upset the jolly man who turned to talk to the three teens who were gazing around the room with unconcealed amazement and said "Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, I welcome you to my home with pleasure."

He clapped and several dozen gaily dressed house elves popped into the room.

"Santa, everything is ready to pack into the sleighs ' said one small elf who had on a thick warm looking forest green tunic and reddish brown leggings with tall black boots on his feet. red berries and holly edged its pointy hat which bobbed dangerously as the elf shook with excitement.

"Thank you Kriss, I knew I could depend upon everyone to be done on time. Are all the magical toys ready for delivery and the balls in the Quidditch games secured this year? We don't need a repeat of last years excitement." said Nicholas cheerfully. "Those blodgers can really get out of hand sometimes."

The elf gave a side glance at the tall dark haired wizard who was still making notations on the thick scroll. "Yes sir, there shouldn't be any problems this year from them.' The other elves grinned wide as they tucked the various tools of their trade into their tunic pockets and into the thick belts around their middles.

Ron's mouth dropped and both he and Harry turned to look at each other in shock as Hermione was observing the small elves who reminded her a little of the Hogwarts House-Elves and yet they weren't wearing towels, tea cosies or pillow cases.

"We are in an extremely cold climate Miss Granger. House- elves here are proud of these outfits for it means that they are in the service of Saint Nicholas as toy makers." explained Professor Snape as he looked up from his list and noticed her staring at the House elves.

"Toy makers?" said Ron and Harry together with Hermione echoing them. "Saint Nicholas?"

"Clear the blockage out of your ears."Snape snorted as he confirmed what he told them. "Yes, that's right, he really is Saint Nicholas, also known as Saint Nick, Father Christmas, Kringle, Kris or simply Santa Claus. "

"Thank you for your kind introduction dear boy, we had better have our meal now as I am sure that the youngsters must be feeling hungry by now."

The small house-elves escorted them proudly into the next room where a large table that literally groaned under the weight of ham, turkey, vegetables,sweet, baked and whipped potatoes, cookies, fruitcakes, gingerbread men, mincemeat pies, sugar plums, Christmas cakes and puddings, Wassail and eggnog, Hot chocolate and Hot Cider. Tall wooden chairs surrounded it ready for them to take their places at the feast set out before them.

"Sit and eat to your hearts content children." said Saint Nicholas with a burst of cheerful laughter. "I'm sure that you will also want to take some extra food with you as you take the team of flying horses and sleigh around on their rounds."

"You...are...really...Santa...Claus?" asked Harry shakily as they ate the food set before them. He had been slowly analysing the facts of what he was seeing and hearing. "When I was little I thought you weren't real or I was too bad to get gifts ."

"Yes I am real and you weren't a bad child, any more than Severus here." Snape glanced over at Saint Nicholas and the teens then ignored them as the jolly fat man continued. "I am so sorry that you never got the gifts I had left for you as a child living with your relatives the Dursleys. Holly and Candy, two of my elves told me that your Uncle destroyed them every time I left them for you." His eyes dimmed a little. "I tried but I regretfully had to give up but I hope that you will understand why."

"Well that makes me feel better...a little, I did get Christmas presents even though I never saw them." said Harry as he rubbed the side of his nose with his pointer finger.

Ron looked back and forth from Santa to the Potions Master in disbelief. "But, but, but.."

Santa looked amused as Snape glared at the red haired teen and said, "No need to sound like a poorly managed Muggle motorboat Mr Weasley, I am here to help deliver the toys to the wizarding children in our world so Nicholas can concentrate on the muggles. You three are going to help me make sure that the proper toys are delivered to the right child...Got it?"

"Yes." Ron managed to squeak out as he watched a miniature version of the Hogwarts express chug by him. There were tiny flying brooms being tested out by some tiny house-elves at the other end of the large room where stacks of toys, some wrapped in gaily coloured paper and others with ribbons and bows were being tested and made ready for delivery. Quidditch equipment made for small hands, magical toy animals playfully weaved in and out of the melee of Christmas preparations. He was wondering what his brothers and sister would say if he told them that he was spending Christmas Eve delivering toys with Harry, Hermione and the git, Severus Snape.

**Hogwarts**

"I can't believe it, you say that Snape is delivering toys to the wizarding children to help Santa Claus?" said McGonagall in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes Minerva, he really is." said Albus as they walked into the Great Hall where the Christmas feast for those who stayed for the holidays. "I fear his normal group of helpers won't be well enough to go along on the rounds this year so that is why I am happy to hear that he has found three others who are willing to spend Christmas Eve delivering to the little tykes."

"And just who would be willing to go, much less believe that fantastic tale." McGonagall said firmlyas she gazed around the Great Hall and noticed that the Gryffindor trio was not in sight. "Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger is missing...No they couldn't, wouldn't..." She said hoarsely.

"I suspect they are dear Minerva. I am sure they will be fine. It will be quite the adventure for them." said Albus calmly.

**North Pole**

There suddenly began a rush that left the teens nearly breathless as they watched the Elves magically packing the two large sleds. One was being pulled by eight bright eyed tiny reindeer that had finished eating their magic grain which gave them the power to fly as long as the jolly fat man needed them. The reindeer were introduced to the teens when Saint Nicholas called out each name as each of them were attached to the sleigh. Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder and Blitzen.

The other sled had six winged horses of the Aethonan breed, their chestnut hides gleamed from being brushed and their harnesses were bright and noisy as the silver bells tinkled with each movement they made. Snape had performed the Disillusionment Charm on them to distort the vision of any Muggle who might accidentally spot them. Snape didn't mention what their names were, only that they always came to the North Pole on Christmas Eve to pull the sleigh that held the gifts for the children in the magical world. Afterward they would leave the North Pole for their various homes till they were needed next year.

The teens were wearing warm Christmas elf like clothes which were green and red like the official North Pole outfits. They sat together behind Snape who was guiding the winged horses.

With a cheery wave Saint Nicholas set off on his deliveries as Snape and the trio settled into the magical toy laden sleigh that shimmered and then Snape snapped the lines which signaled to the winged horses that they must head back into the wizarding world and do the job that they had came to do.

The winged horses lifted up off the ground lightly, their wings unfolded and spread out to catch the wind and then the sleigh gave a lurch as it was pulled behind them and It was a mere matter of seconds before they were airborne, high above the ground. Hermione was pale and fought down a feeling that she was going to retch as she felt the movement upwards.

Harry and Ron were feeling a little compressed themselves as they felt themselves being pressed backwards but after a short while the pressure eased off and the teens were able to take stock of their situation.

They were flying in a sleigh pulled by six winged horses that was filled with gifts for magical children, dressed in elvish clothing, with the Potions Master, Severus Snape, on Christmas Eve.

Harry looked over at Hermione whose face was still looking a touch green and said "It was your idea that we go outside."

"Next time somebody suggests a walk I'm going to refuse to go." Ron was muttering under his breath as he slyly looked over the side of the sleigh into the darkening sky and down towards the distant ground.

Hermione's glared at the two boys and then she blinked as she spotted the houses appearing below them. "Are we going to deliver to all those homes?" she asked.

"Only the ones that contain young magical children." replied Snape dryly. "I told you, Nicholas looks after the muggles."

"You know which ones to go to?" asked Ron in surprise, as the winged horses swooped down and landed upon one of the roofs.

"Of course Mr. Weasley. It is because of Christmas magic which allows me to know where each wizarding child is and what they would like to get for Christmas." answered Snape as he snapped his fingers and three toy brooms and an assortment of magical toy creatures came out of one of the enormous bags that was setting at the back of the sleigh. They landed into the arms of Snape and the teens who suddenly found themselves inside the home where three tiny children slept soundly.

"Christmas magic." he explained. "Our own magic won't be detected." He rolled his eyes as he spotted the pair of sleeping Crup's. "Thank Merlin." He laid the three brooms against the beds where the children would see them in the morning and small bags of wizarding candy on the dressers and instructed the teens which toy creature belonged to which child.

"Now lets go." The next thing the trio knew they were back in the sleigh and heading to the next wizarding home.

All through the night they delivered toys to small wizards and witches. Flying through all kinds of winter weather. The teens began to notice that Snape always seemed to give a little more to certain children and less to others. It was a strange feeling at first for the three teens to find themselves popping in and out of so many different homes, then Hermione and Harry noticed that the children who received the extra toys were from poorer families. Hogwarts train sets were set up beneath trees and other various magical toys were set where the children would notice them as soon as their little eyes opened come Christmas morning. In some cases there were food baskets filled with everything a family could wish for in a Christmas meal. It was a sobering thought for the teens to find out there were families who were in need of what they considered common essentials. The sleigh held everything and no matter how much was removed there seemed to be even more gifts inside the sacks.

The Potions Master worked tirelessly as he marked off each of the children's names and double checked to make sure they hadn't missed even one of the small magical children.

Ron couldn't believe how hungry he felt as they carried on throughout the night and how many delicacies that was put out for them. Snape said that he wasn't particularly hungry but allowed the teens to sample the treats as it would have hurt the feelings of the little children if something hadn't been eaten or drank.

It was nearing dawn when they finally finished delivering the last of the gifts and returned to the North Pole where the Elves took the Sleigh back to the barn where Saint Nicholas' sleigh had just been returned. The eight tiny reindeer were being fed again before they settled down in their own warm stalls for their well earned rest.

Once released from their harnesses the Winged Horses shook themselves and with gleeful neighing they spread their wings and quickly disappeared as they flew back to their homes till next year.

Snape and the three teens trudged up to the welcoming warm looking house and entered to be greeted by Saint Nicholas as he had just arrived back seconds before they did.

"Thank you Severus for your help once again." said the jolly fat man whose red suit was looking a little sooty. "I expect Draco, Theodore and Blaise will be fine and looking forward to helping out next year.

"Yes I am sure they will be." Snape smirked as he pulled the Green robe off revealing his normal black attire and reached for his black cloak which was hanging on the clothes stand. After putting the Cloak back on, he shrunk and replaced the green robe into the cloak pocket.

The teens were shocked and surprised as they heard the names of the 'Helpers' they had taken the place of. Snape glowered at them as Saint Nicholas handed them a small gift each along with picture s of themselves in the Elf uniforms. He grinned and chuckled as he said "I would have taken one of Severus in his green Christmas Robe but he would just as likely hex me for doing so."

Snapes black eyes darkened even more if that was possible. In a crisp forbidding voice he said "As soon as you three change back into your proper school uniforms we will return to Hogwarts before Christmas breakfast is served."

**Hogwarts**

"They will be arriving soon Minerva." said Albus calmly as he felt her peering at him with worry. "Severus will have the youngsters back before breakfast is set out. "

There was the sound of the great Oak doors opening and sure enough there was the dour Potions Master and the three tired Griffindors with him coming into the Entrance Hall covered in snow which was falling fast and thick outside the castle.

"Wouldn't do to let Minerva see you three looking so bedraggled ." Snape muttered as he pulled his wand out from his sleeve and scorgified their clothes. Once he was satisfied that they were all looking respectable they went directly to the Great Hall where Albus and Minerva were waiting for them.

Snape glowered at the Headmaster who gave him a most innocent look. He pulled out a large bag from one of his robe pockets which he gave to Dumbledore. "Here, as per usual several children anticipated your taste in candy and left out some Sherbet Lemons for you."

"Did you have any problems?" Albus asked as he accepted the bag of candy.

"Nothing that ignoring the rest of the holiday won't cure." grumbled Professor Snape as he sat down at the table and greeted his three Slytherins who were happy to see him.

Minerva asked anxiously "How are you three feeling? That was a very long and cold night to be traipsing around the wizarding world delivering gifts."

"I feel great" said Harry. "I feel like I got the Christmas Spirit back"

"I just feel tired." said Hermione "Happy but tired."

"I feel hungry." said Ron as he set into eating the breakfast that the House-Elves sent up.

Harry and Hermione howled with laughter and Professor Snape's eyebrow rose when they heard this statement as Ron had ate a large supper at Saint Nicholas' house and snacked all night on treats set out for 'Saint Nick' of the Wizarding world.


	2. Santa Claus of the Wizarding World

**CHAPTER 2- Santa Claus of the Wizarding World **

"So just how did you become the Santa Claus of the Wizarding World professor?" asked Harry cautiously as he wondered if he was going to get one of Snapes caustic remarks snapped at him for being intrusive.

Snape glowered at him just as Harry expected and everybody except for Albus waited with baited breath for the inevitable explosion that would normally follow what he would normally consider an impertinent question.

Then suddenly to everyone's surprise He smirked and glanced at Albus who was sipping his eggnog with an intensity that belied his interest in how the Potions Master would respond to the question.

"I believe it is the fault of our Headmaster." growled Snape. Everyone looked at Albus with curiosity including the few members of the staff who had stayed for the Holidays. The whole castle seemed to have paused in its normal activity as the Castle Ghosts stopped floating about the Great Hall and seemed to freeze in place as they had also discussed Snapes odd Christmas Eve behaviour.

"Come now Severus you didn't have to take over." said Albus mildly as he set his glass down and looked over his half-moon spectacles at his younger colleague.

"Of course not, Why would I take over from some crazy old coot who managed to get sick on one of the most important nights of the year to a youngster. Not that I had ever experienced any happiness personally in connection to it as a young child." he said sourly with a slight twinge of pain evident in his voice.

"Santa Claus was sick?" asked Hermione. "I guess even he could but that doesn't explain how come you have obviously taken over Christmas Eve deliveries to the whole wizarding world."

A chortle came from the other end of the table where Draco, Theodore and Blaise were eating their breakfast. "Really Granger, you weren't listening, Professor Snape wasn't referring to Santa Claus." Draco smirked in a genuine attempt to imitate Snape. "Normally we three help Snape but this year we ended up in the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey wasn't about to let us leave.

"Not when you had flu like symptoms." stated Madame Pomfrey sternly. "It would not have been safe for you or anybody you came in contact with."

"We know," sighed Theodore. He then brightened up. "But next Christmas Eve we can help the Professor once again."

"Well I can see why you look forward to being helper elves at Christmas." said Ron. "I had fun this year but I'm not sure if I would like to do it every year though."

"It's not for everyone." said Hagrid. "As for me I was just a little too big to fit into the sleigh with all those presents." He sighed then grinned while he remembered back to when he was a teen, "But when I was younger I did get to help for years putting up the Christmas Tree for Santa at the North Pole."

"So who did you take over being the Wizarding World Santa from?" Ron bravely asked Snape once he swallowed what he was chewing. "If it wasn't Saint Nicholas?"

"I will give you a hint. You know that Poem by the Muggle Clement Clark Moore?" muttered Snape as he kept an eye on Dumbledore.

"A visit from Saint Nicholas, also known as the night before Christmas." said Hermione.

"That's the one, Do you remember how he described Saint Nicholas?"

"Yes and I think he described Saint Nicholas perfectly." Hermione said. As she remembered the fat jolly fellow at the North pole.

"Can you think of somebody else that description would fit?" asked Draco casually "I know the poem well even though it was written by a muggle." He blushed a little as he said. "I learned it when I started helping the Professor a few years back." To prove it he quoted:

"_His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
__And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;'_

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath; _

_He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly._  
_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;_

It was a few moments before Harry turned to look at Dumbledore and exclaimed. 'Twinkling eyes!! Of course!"

"Why yes I can see the resemblance." agreed Hermione as she observed the Headmaster looking a little sheepish. "I can see you in the role. but how does Professor Snape fit in? He isn't exactly the jolly old Elf type."

"You can say that again." muttered Ron through a mouthful of food. Snape's eyebrow rose slightly and he gave the red-headed Griffindor a warning look.

"Years ago I thought it would help make him a little more sociable if he participated in the fun of Christmas in some small way." Dumbledore told everyone. "Just as I learned my lessons when I became picked as a Christmas Helper, then later when I was grown I was chosen to take the place of the last wizarding Santa Claus."

Snape glared at the Headmaster with blazing black eyes while Dumbledore looked benignly back at him with baby blue eyes that indeed twinkled.

This statement caught everyone's attention. It just wasn't conceivable to them that the Headmaster wasn't always the sociable being he showed himself to be during his tenure at Hogwarts.

"To become one of the chosen few to deliver the gifts really is an honour and changes ones outlook on life considerably," insisted Dumbldore. "And some Christmas Eve I hope to also see a twinkle in your eyes Severus."

"Oh yes, like that is going to happen." whispered Ron to Harry. "Just like Snape will suddenly wear brightly coloured robes and become jolly."

"I'd take points from Griffindor for your impertinence Mr Weasley but I wont this time." snapped Snape.

"But when the holidays are over.."

"Now Severus please." said Dumbldore. "You were quite willing to take over from me if I remember rightly." He stroked his white beard in thought.

"Well I knew the route quite well since I have helped you every Christmas Eve since I was fifteen." Snape said bluntly and then admitted in a bare whisper. "I may have messed up in other areas of my life but those yearly trips became a valued obligation over time that I looked forward to."

Dumbldore looked like he was going to comment further but didn't as he remembered that Severus Snape may be an adult but was still very much that lost fifteen-year-old teenager who had needed to find a purpose in life that he could be proud of. Instead he explained, "Anyway I have had a hundred years of enjoyment and I will always treasure my time as the Wizarding Santa Claus as I am sure you will come to in time Severus, and not just as a 'valued obligation' as you put it before choosing your own sucessor."

In answer Snape glowered at the Headmaster and then rose from the breakfast table and strode out of the Great Hall to head for the safety of his quarters. As he entered the corridor he snapped his fingers and a bit of sparkly dust appeared over everyone then a small pile of gifts appeared and sorted themselves in front of each startled student and staff member.

"Merry Christmas Albus." He said to himself as he headed across the paved Flagstone floor and down the stairway toward the dungeons. He could hear the elderly Headmaster chuckle and respond within his mind "Merry Christmas my boy."


End file.
